


Counterforce

by CursedwithaFairytale



Category: Glee
Genre: Inspired by In a Heartbeat, M/M, Puppy Love, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: "His heart jumps in his chest. Kurt grabs it and pushes it back down."Inspired by the short film "In a Heartbeat".





	Counterforce

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0) fantastic short film. I encourage you to watch it, though this story can be read without doing so.

Dalton Academy is a big school, but it's not big enough for Kurt to avoid the one person he wish he could.

It's not because he doesn't like Blaine. No, quite the opposite. Blaine makes his palms sweaty, his cheeks fill with colour, his mind race…

Kurt stares ahead at Blaine, who is reading _The Song of Achilles_ and tossing an apple as he walks. Kurt can't help the smile on his face, the sigh he lets out...

His heart jumps in his chest. Kurt grabs it and pushes it back down. He hides behind the bushes and tries to calm his racing heart, making ridiculous shushing sounds that would sound odd to anyone listening.

He dares to look ahead again. When he turns around, Blaine is gone.

Kurt's heart sinks lower in his chest. Even though he is disappointed, Kurt’s glad he avoided the embarrassment.

<3<3<3<3<3

Kurt doesn't share any classes with Blaine, for that he is equally grateful and disappointed. Without his heart threatening to leap out of his chest, Kurt is able to get good grades in school. He does share some classes with his friends and with kids Blaine hangs around.

Kurt is getting a head start on his homework when something hits the back of his head. He frowns and picks up the note.

_Warblers rehearsal at 3:00 today in the commons. You should check us out! - Jeff_

Kurt folds the note and puts it in his blazer pocket. Jeff is a friend of both Kurt and Blaine. Jeff also knows how Kurt feels about Blaine. He’s tried time and time again to get Kurt to go and talk to him but Kurt always backs out last minute.

He's afraid.

He doesn't want Blaine to know how he feels.

Really, he doesn't want anyone to know.

<3<3<3<3<3

Kurt doesn't end up going to the Warblers rehearsal, but he does listen as he walks by. He hears Blaine sing and, as always, it's like hearing an angel sing. His heart thinks so too. For the fifth time that day, his heart tries to leap out of his chest. Kurt pretends to cough and repeatedly hits himself until it stays put.

He later sees Blaine sitting with his friends, Wes and David, while he walks with Sam and Mike to the dorms. He watches as Blaine playfully hits Wes, then David, then lose his balance and fall off the bench.

Kurt's heart gets out of his chest this time. Mike catches it and hands it back.

Kurt is thankful that his friends know and support his decisions.

<3<3<3<3<3

It's not unusual for someone to lose their heart. Kurt helped Mercedes look for hers when it jumped out during one of their shopping trips. That's how Kurt met the mysterious Sam, whom was Mercedes’ summer fling.

Kurt’s helped Rachel get half of her heart back from Finn after his own went after Quinn. He saw Mrs. Pillsbury try to contain her heart whenever Mr. Schuester walked by. Kurt’s heart is just… a little different. It doesn't desire girls like his step brother or most guys at Dalton. It desires boys, more specifically, a boy.

Blaine Anderson isn't just _a boy_ though. He's the most beautiful boy Kurt’s ever laid eyes on. His eyes are as golden as his personality. His smile is as bright as his intelligence. Blaine Anderson is a bonafide _gentleman_ ; a Disney prince ripped from the pages of a storybook.

Of course, Kurt isn't the only one who’s noticed. Angela Green bravely walked up and offered her heart to Blaine once during lunch. Kristina Shumander basically threw hers in his direction. Once, long ago, even Nick secretly offered his to Blaine.

Blaine didn't take a single one. He always politely said he didn't want to date right now. There are rumours that he offered his heart to a man at the mall and was denied dramatically. Kurt wouldn't know what to do if that happened to him.

He won't let that happen to him.

<3<3<3<3<3

The Warblers are finishing up practice when Kurt walks by on the way to his locker.

He and Blaine make eye contact for three whole seconds before Kurt turns his head and scurries away.

Kurt slams his books into his chest, forcing his heart to stay in place. His heart counters with more force than ever, pushing back while Kurt struggles. He hopes no one is watching, but he hopes Blaine isn't watching more.

Something smacks him on the back of the head. Kurt quickly turns around to see Wes chasing his heart and tackling it to the ground. He wonders what girl has caught his affection this time.

Kurt keeps walking. He stops abruptly when a heart zooms right in front of his face. David grabs it and awkwardly smiles at Kurt.

Thad, Trent, Mike, they all end up in some awkward position in front of Kurt as he tries to walk to the local library.

He briefly wonders if they're all chasing after the same girl.

Kurt is reaching for a book when a heart stops in front of his face. It smiles at him before caressing his cheek. Kurt loses his balance and falls. The loud noise alerts everyone in the room of the situation. Some coo and stare with smiles as Kurt tries to figure out what's going on. _Who would desire-_

The library door slams open. Three teenage boys run in and start desperately looking for something.

One of them stops and freezes when he sees the heart on Kurt’s cheek.

He rushes over and tries to tear his heart off of Kurt. It doesn't listen, instead it grabs onto Kurt’s hand and refuses to let go.

There's a moment when time stands still. Kurt looks up to see the elderly couple sneering and the parents in the back coughing. The librarian is giving them a dirty look.

Kurt looks back at the heart to see it splitting. The other boy tugs harder, harder, _harder._

The moment his heart splits, Blaine runs out of the library. Wes and David follow, leaving Kurt alone with two broken hearts.

<3<3<3<3<3

When Kurt comes to his senses, he runs out of the library. He holds Blaine’s heart tight, hoping it will lead him to the Warbler.

He finds Blaine in the Warblers’ rehearsal room. He's sitting at the piano with a heartbroken look on his face. When he notices Kurt, he straightens his back and wipes his tears away.

Kurt slowly approaches the bench. He sits next to Blaine and holds out his hand. Blaine pulls his own clutched ones back, but eventually opens them. Kurt sees the other half of his heart. It looks like everything Blaine isn't: cold, dark and sad.

He puts the other piece beside it and folds his hands over Blaine's. Before their eyes, the heart mends itself. When it wakes, it jumps at the sight of Kurt.

Kurt laughs and looks at Blaine. The other looks confused. His eyes are still sad and rimmed with red, but there's something else there.

Kurt knows it's hope. It's the same feeling Kurt had when a heart landed in his hands and Blaine ran through the door.

For the first time, Kurt lets his heart do what it wants. It comes out of his chest and smiles at Blaine.

Both boys smile at each other. In the privacy of the choir room, they found their other half.

<3<3<3<3<3

_My missing puzzle piece._


End file.
